The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astrantia, botanically known as Astrantia major and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Florence’.
The new Astrantia originated from an open-pollination in 2001 of an unnamed selection of Astrantia major, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Astrantia major, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Astrantia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering Wetering, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Astrantia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.